In order for a sanitary napkin to efficiently absorb a large amount of fluid during use it must effectively wick fluid throughout the absorbent structure of the napkin. Absent effective wicking properties menstrual fluid tends to pool in certain regions of the napkin as a result of which the full absorbent capacity of the napkin is not effectively utilized.
The present invention relates to an absorbent article having an embossing pattern that provides enhanced wicking characteristics in the longitudinal direction of the absorbent article.